1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a spraying device and more particularly to a spraying device that includes a removable, replaceable, flexible, collapsible, and resilient bladder which houses a chemical substance and when utilized uses a water line for applying pressure to the bladder so that the chemical substance can be dispersed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long be held that spraying devices are used to apply a chemical substance onto a surface. Many commercially available sprayers consist of a container having a hollow interior. Water and a chemical additive, such as insecticide or fertilizer, are mixed within the hollow interior to provide a solution. A pumping means is then utilized to pump air into the hollow interior and thus pressurize it. This arrangement permits a pressurized stream to flow when the substance is release. A problem associated with a pumping means is that an individual must continually pump the mechanism in order to maintain a constant pressure within the container. This pumping can be tiresome and time consuming. Additionally people with limited dexterity, such as the elderly and arthritics find the pumping process to be virtually impossible to perform.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,212, issued to Proctor et al., wherein a spraying device includes a resilient bladder inserted into the hollow interior of a container. Proctor's spraying device is complex and includes a plurality of selections. An individual is able to select the use of water only, the use of the substance located within the bladder only, or a combination thereof. In providing these options, a conduit extends internally within the housing and extends though a supporting flange of the bladder. This arrangement makes it virtually impossible to remove and replace the bladder without disassembling the apparatus.
None of these previous spraying devices, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, has a minimum number of functioning parts, can be manufactured, assembled and tested at reasonable cost, and employs only readily available material.